He's not Your
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Podrían ser físicamente similares. Tener su voz, sus ojos, su piel y su cabello. Pero definitivamente "Él" no era Sasuke. Escucharlo decir aquella frase con esa voz "¿De que hablas? Nunca me he ido de la aldea" solo ocasiono el hervir de su furia.Quería borrar aquella sonrisa de esos labios deseaba arrebatar esa sonrisa-No sonrías más, no con los labios de "él"- MUNDO ROAD TO NINJA


**He's not Your**

Naruto no podía ser mas consiente de que aquel que se mostraba ante él no era el Uchiha Sasuke que el conocía. Podrían ser físicamente similares, tener su voz, sus ojos, su piel y su cabello. Pero definitivamente "Él" no era Sasuke y eso estaba ocasionando en él una rabia que no sabia que poseía, tan grande que de seguir así las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

Escucharlo hablar, el decir aquella frase con esa voz "¿De que hablas? Nunca me he ido de la aldea" solo ocasiono el hervir de su furia. Cerro fuertemente sus manos, convirtiendo sus dedos en un puño, enterrando las uñas en su piel. Apretó fuertemente los dientes, ejerciendo demasiada presión en ellos. Explotaría, lo sentía venir. Quería borrar aquella sonrisa de esos labios, deseaba arrebatarle esa sonrisa.

No sonrías más, no con los labios de "él"

Y supo que no estaba asiendo un buen trabajo en tratar de controlar sus emociones, cuando la mano de Sakura tomo su muñeca, deslizando sus delgados dedos por ella hasta deshacer el puño. La cálida mano de su amiga se ciño con fuerza a él, trasmitiéndole con ese simple gesto la tranquilidad que necesitaba para no saltarle encima a "Aquel" tipo. Comprendió que no solo él estaba en estado de shock por el reciente descubrimiento, que no era el único que estaba apunto de perder el temple. Sakura a su manera también luchaba con fuerzas inusitadas con el revoltijo que eran sus emociones en ese momento.

Por primera vez desde que algo traba de Sasuke, no se sintió solo. Desorientado.

Pero verdaderamente, alguien pagaría por aquello. Por mostrarle a aquel falso Uchiha, por querer jugar con algo que para él era sumamente importante.

Era obvio tanto para Sakura como para él que se encontraban en un extraño mundo, el cual no pertenecía al suyo. Y tendrían que estar ahí hasta saber como regresar, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

– Sé que resultara difícil Naruto – Dijo Sakura, sacándolo de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba.

Levanto la mirada, observando a la chica de ojos Jade mirarle de manera penetrante, para después mirar al cielo nocturno que se levantaba sobre ellos. Aparto la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, mirando hacia donde ella miraba, esperando encontrar la respuesta.

– No tienes idea de cuanto, Sakura-chan – Cerro lo ojos, aun con su rostro mirando el cielo. Sintiendo el viento tocar sus mejillas, mover su cabello.

Deseo estar en una de sus pesadillas, aquellas en donde por un efímero momento lograba tener a Sasuke a su lado. Donde lograba sujetarlo con fuerza para no dejarlo ir, para después de que este le implantara una falsa esperanza y se cerciorara de ello, se librara de su agarre y volviera a irse muy lejos… cada vez más y más, hasta que ya no podía ver más la espalda del Uchiha. Regocijándose de dejarlo totalmente destrozado, disfrutando de tratar de quebrar aquello que aun los mantenía unidos.

De verlo sufrir. Sonriendo cada vez que se iba.

Abrió estrepitosamente los ojos, con su respiración un poco perturbada. "Sonriendo" Tal vez era aquella sonrisa que Sasuke le daba, que estaba ya tan acostumbrado a lo que significaba que al verla en el "Falso"

– Duele, Sakura-chan – Susurro quedamente. Abriéndose a la chica como hace mucho tiempo no hacia, sincerándose como nunca.

Y ella comprendía el por que.

– No tienes una idea de lo mucho que duele cada vez que veo a "Este" Sasuke. Cada vez que lo veo pasearse por la aldea, platicar con la gente del pueblo. Cuando lo veo sonreír. Es como si me dijera lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, si nada del pasado hubiera sucedido. Lo que pude haber tenido. Restregándome en la cara cruelmente, un recordatorio de que nunca lo tendré.

Puedo tocarlo, acariciarlo y aun así es falso. No durara, este sueño terminara Sakura-chan y el despertar será mas cruel aun. Él no estará ahí cuando lo haga.

–Naruto…

– ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo Sakura-chan? – Miro sus manos, como si estas pudieran decirle todo lo que habia perdido. – Quiero despertar. El estar dormido duele más que estar despierto (1). Además de que tengo unas increíbles ganas de golpear a "Este" Sasuke cada vez que lo veo.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar a Naruto decir lo último. Ciertamente entendía el por que de que Naruto tuviera aquellos instintos con "Este" Sasuke ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando lo veía coquetear con media konoha?

– Pues a mi no me molesta, Naruto – Dijo con una pequeña risa escapando de sus labios. Y se sintió increíblemente aliviada al ver la reacción del chico rubio, al ver su desconcierto para pasar a indignación.

– ¡Pero que dices Sakura-chan! – Chillo fuertemente – ¿Acaso no te molesta que a cada falda que ve vaya…– La pregunta murió en su garganta al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y como si fuera una iluminación divina comprendió.

– ¡AAAAH! – Grito, mientras la apuntaba con su dedo acusador– ¡No te molesta por que te ha regalado flores!

Ella rio, carcajeándose como nunca, totalmente aliviada y agradecida de que la expresión de sufrimiento en las facciones del de ojos zafiro se esfumara.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Resoplo, llevándose divertida una de sus manos a la cintura –Siempre quise que Sasuke-kun me regalara flores, y bueno este no es precisamente Sasuke-kun pero la idea es la misma. Además ¿No crees que sea divertido imaginarte como Sasuke-kun actuaria si viera a "Charasuke"?

Naturo se le quedo mirando, estudiando cada palabra dicha por Sakura, sonrió de la misma manera que ella lo hacia al notar lo que trataba de decirle.

–Jajaja – Rio estruendosamente – Seguramente se enojará mucho – Si, definitivamente lo haría.

Se sintió más calmado, la sonrisa se torno débil en su rostro pero no por ello dejo de ser cálida.

Ya se encargaría él de hacerle saber a Sasuke de su aventura cuando lograra traerlo de vuelta. Por que estaba seguro de dos cosas. Primero que saldría de ahí con Sakura y le daría una golpiza al tipo de la mascara por atreverse a jugar con sus sentimientos, y Segundo esta vez sujetaría tan fuerte a Sasuke que este no se iría de su lado nada más el sol saliera (2)

**Notas finales:**

(1)Naruto se refiere al Genjutsu. Quiere decir que estar ahí es muy doloroso, el ver a ese Sasuke le hace sufrir más que estar en el mundo real peleando por recuperar a "su" Sasuke.

Jojojoj ¿Hola como están? Yo muy bien impaciente por que ya salga la película Road to ninja, y mientras espero que mejor que hacer un fic, mas específicamente un two-shot, así que chic s ya saben habrá continuación. De hecho en este preciso momento la estoy escribiendo, será igual de corta que este. La subiré si mi dejan comentarios (si soy cruel) pero que se le hace ¿Cómo voy a saber que les gusto si no me comentan?

(2) Aquí en el próximo capitulo diré a que se refiere Naruto con esto.

Bueno les mando muchos chuus e inspiración a las personitas que escriben como yo.


End file.
